My dream comes true (pt 1)
by srishine
Summary: Aku punya mimpi untuk bisa pergi ke luar negeri . aku punya mimpi untuk bisa debut di korea . aku punya mimpi jadi penyanyi professional , aku punya mimpi mendapatkan suami orang korea , kenapa ? karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang setia dan romantic . aku suka pria seperti itu . aku punya mimpi untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di kuliah.


Aku punya mimpi untuk bisa pergi ke luar negeri . aku punya mimpi untuk bisa debut di korea . aku punya mimpi jadi penyanyi professional , aku punya mimpi mendapatkan suami orang korea , kenapa ? karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang setia dan romantic . aku suka pria seperti itu . aku punya mimpi untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di kuliah , aku punya mimpi aku akan menjadi orang yang terkenal dan banyak yang menyukai aku dari segi apapun . aku punya mimpi bisa bertemu dengan orang orang yang selama ini aku ingin jumpa .dan aku punya mimpi untuk bisa bahagiakan orang tua dan adik adik aku . aku punya mimpi aku akan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia dan sukses . dan semoga mimpi itu tidak hanya sebuah mimpi aku berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan . dan suatu hari mimpi itu terjadi .

**Judul : mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan**

**Cast : yuri kwon , lee dong hae , hyeyeon( teman yuri) , eunhyuk , seohyun ( adik yuri ), ji chang wook (ayah yuri)**

**Genre : mix ( sedih ada , bahagia ada , komedi ada , horror ada ) wkwk**

Yuri adalah seorang gadis desa yang hanya tinggal bertiga ersama adik dan ayahnya , ibunya telah lama meninggalkan mereka semenjak yuri berumur 5 tahun . dan sekarang dia sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sudah 22 tahun . ibunya bukan meninggalkan mereka karena meninggal tetapi karena ibunya tidak sanggup tinggal bersama mereka karena keadaan ekonomi . sejak itu yuri belum tau apa-apa tentang penceraian atau pun perpisahan yang dia tahu bahwa ibunya bekerja di luar negeri selama ini . dan begitu juga dengan adiknya . sekarang ini adik yuri berumur 18 tahun mereka beda 4 tahun , jadi adik yuri tidak pernah tau gimana muka dan wajah ibunya selama ini karena waktu itu dia masih berumur 1 tahun . mereka sepakat untuk meminta kepastian kepada ayahnya untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya . karena jika memang ibu mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang , mereka berdua pun menyamperin ayah mereka.

" ayah , boleh minta waktu sebentar ?" ucap yuri

" boleh , ada apa nak ?"

" hmm… an..anu.. gini yah , sebenarnya kami ….". seohyun melihat kakaknya ragu menanyakan itu kepada ayahnya dia pun melanjutkan perkataan kakaknya ,

" kami ingin tahu tentang ibu , apa benar ibu pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja atau itu semua bohong ?". yuri melihat seohyun seperti mau menangis dan dia memegang tangannya.

" kamu tenangkan hati kamu,jangan nangis , huh ? iya yah , kami disini untuk meminta kepastian dari ayah , kami yakin ayah adalah bukan seorang yang pandai berbohong , ya kan yah ? kami mohon kepada ayah untuk jujur ."

" kamu benar ayah tidak pandai berbohong selama ini ayah menutupi ini semua dengan hati yang perih . dan mungkin sudah saatnya ayah untuk member itahu kalian…. Jadi …..ibu kamu meninggalkan kamu dan adik kamu karena keadaan kita sekarang , waktu itu kamu masih berumur 5 tahun dan adik kamu berumur 1 tahun . ibu kamu memiliki pria lain dan menikah dengan pria itu. Ibu kamu rela meninggalkan kita semua demi pria itu…". Seohyun memotong pembicaraan ayahnya.

" lalu kenapa ayah tidak menghalangi ibu , kenapa ayah membiarkan ibu pergi dengan pria itu." Air mata seohyun mengalir terus menerus ke pipinya .

" apa ibu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ayah saat itu ?".yuri melanjutkan pertanyaan.

Ayah mengganguk " ayah sudah berusaha menghalangi ibu untuk tidak pergi tapi kamu tahu pria itu ada pengawal yang terus menerus memukul ayah apabila ayah berontak , ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu". Yuri memegang bekas luka di tangan ayahnya yang masih ada dan mulai menangis teringat kejadian itu . yuri langsung memeluk ayahnya dan meminta maaf .

"maafkan yuri yah , yuri tidak bisa bantu ayah saat itu , maafkan yuri yah , karena ibu ayah seperti ini". Suara isakan yuri mulai terdengar keras oleh adiknya dan ayahnya .

" sudahlah nak , ini bukan salah kamu ".

" aku benci ibuuuu… ibuu jahat , sampai kapanpun aku ga mau melihat wajahnya dan mengenalnya". Kemarahan seohyun membuat ayahnya terkejut .

" kamu tidak boleh seperti itu seohyun , dia itu ibu kamu , dia yang melahirkan kamu."

" ibu ? ayah bilang dia ibuku ? enggak , dia bukan ibuku , apa itu di bilang ibu . dia meninggalkan seohyun , kakak dan ayah . dia rela pergi meninggalkan kita ayah! . kalau memang dia sayang sama seohyun dia tidak akan meninggalkan seohyun. Dia itu perempuan jahat yang melantarkan anaknya seperti inii…! Pokoknya saat ini aku ga punya ibu . biarkan aku ga punya ibu . daripada aku punya ibu seperti diaa."

"seohyun benar yah , kalau memang ibu sayang sama kita kenapa dia meninggalkan kita

" ini semua salah ayah , karena ayah yang miskiin , ibu meninggalkan kalian. Maafkan ayah".

" enggak yah , ini bukan salah ayah , yuri dan seohyun senang tinggal bersama ayah daripada kita tinggal bersama perempuan itu".

"iyaa benar , mulai sekarang keluarga ku cuman kakak dan ayah , no need mother in my life ".

"aku berjanji kepada ayah kelak di masa depan kita kan bangun rumah yang mewah dan yuri akan menjadi artis yang terkenal , kita akan bahagia bertiga."

" hhmmmm… seohyun juga , seohyun berjanji akan membuat ayah bahagia."

" iya bagus lah , semoga itu terjadi dan kita bisa pindah dari sini . dan bisa ke kota."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berpelukan dan tersenyum bahagia seakan melupakan kejadian yang tadi melupakan ibu mereka dan mulai hidup baru tanpa adanya nama ibu dari benak mereka.

Keesokan harinya mereka memulai kehidupan yang baru dan hari hari yang baru dan akhirnya mereka telah mengetahui keberadaan ibunya yang bahkan selama ini ibu mereka telah meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama ayahnya demi laki laki kaya. Dan mereka berjanji tidak akan lagi menyebut nama ibu bahkan wajah ibunya saja mereka berdua tidak tahu . apakah mereka mirip sama ibunya , gimana ibunya , gimana kasih saying ibu nya selama ini . mereka tidak pernah tahu rasanya itu …. Dan jam pun menunjukkan pukul 07:30 pagi , saat itu ayah membangunkan mereka .

" ayoo … anak-anak kalian bangun…! Yuri kamu tidak kerja hari ini ? seohyun kamu harus kuliah hari ini kan , ayoo cepat bangunn."

Mendengar ayah memanggil nama mereka , yuri membuka matanya dan menyipitkan mata nya karena silau akan sinar lampu .

" ayooo cepat bangun yuri - seohyun , hmmm… bau apa ini yaa …sepertinya sup rumput laut .. sepertinya ini enak ..waahhh …. Dari pada enggak ada yang mau lebik baik ayah yang makan saja"

Yuri langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mendengar kata sup rumput laut . dia pun lari ke meja makan untuk melihat sup rumput laut buatan ayahnya .dan mencium sup rumput laut buatan ayahnya. Sup rumput laut adalah makanan kesukaan mereka berdua karena dari kecil mereka selalu di beri sup rumput laut kepada ayahnya .

" sana pergi cuci muka dulu gih , setelah itu kamu bisa makan ini." Melihat tingkah laku yuri membuat ayahnya senyum senyum sendiri .

" ayah memang daebakk … " memberi dua jempol buat ayahnya . " hei ! seohyun cepat kamu bangunn .. ada sup rumput laut buatan ayah loh.. atau ga biar aku yang habisin yaa" yuri kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan seohyun dan pergi mencuci muka . dan kembali ke kamar membangunkan soehyun yang belum bangun. " cepat bangunn ."

" ada apa sih ? aku masih ngantuk tau kak .. bentar lagii." Seohyun bangun dari tidurnya tapi dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya , dia pun kembali tidur.

" yaudah bIarin saja dia , dia kan masuk siang jadi biar ayah nanti buat lagi buat dia , yang penting kamu saja dulu makan , karena kamu kerja masuk pagi." Yuri pun langsung pergi ke meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan buatan ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak di buat oleh ayahnya .

" dia masih tidur yah , masih ngantuk katanya." Yuri menatap sup rumput laut dengan tatapan tajam dan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menarik kursi " wah … baunya wangi banget yah , sudah lama tidak mencoba sup rumput laut ayah."

"iya , ayah sengaja membuat sup rumput laut pagi ini agar kalian tidak lagi sedih dengan kejadian semalam . maafkan ayah " yuri melihat ayahnya sedih dan mencoba untuk membuat ayahnya tersenyum lagi .

" enggak yah , malahan kami berterimah kasih karena ayah sudah bicara jujur kepada kami , kemarin yuri kan sudah bilang , kami berdua senang tinggal bersama ayah. Karena ayah sayang kepada kami . buktinya ini ." sambil nunjuk rumput laut ." hahaha, ayah rela masak sup rumput laut pagi pagi buat kami untuk membuat kami tidak sedih lagi . ayah tenang saja , tidak tidak sedih lagi kok." Melihat anaknya bahagia sang ayah pun ikut bahagia walaupun ada yang kurang satu yaitu ibu mereka . tapi ayah juga berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa perih selama ini yang ayah rasakan .

" Yaudah , cepat kamu makan , kamu belum mandi juga , nanti kamu terlambat." yuri pun mulai menyantapi masakan ayahnya.

" ayah tidak makan ?" tanya yuri karena ia melihat ayahnya tidak ikut makan .

"haha tidak , kamu saja makan , ayah bisa nanti makannya ." ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat anaknya makan dengan lahap. Yuri heran melihat ayahnya senyum dan tertawa.

" ayah oke kan ? kenapa tertawa gitu melihat aku makan." Ayahnya hanya membalas dengan senyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya .

Yuri tidak bisa kuliah karena pada saat itu keadaan ekonomi mereka tidak mencukupi untuk biaya uang kuliah yuri . awalnya yuri ingin sekali pergi ke bangku kuliah bersama teman teman SMA nya dulu . tetapi dia sadar akan kemampuan ayahnya tidak bisa membiayai dia untuk pergi ke perguruan tinggi . akhirny yuri pun menyerah untuk tidak pergi ke perguruan tinggi . yuri sekarang bekerja di kafe coffee dimana ditempat itu lah yuri memulai dari awal mula dia mendapatkan gaji pertama dia dan membantu ayahnya . sehingga adiknya seohyun dapat pergi ke perguruan tinggi , dia tidak iri kepada adiknya bahkan dia senang melihat adiknya bisa kuliah seperti anak seumuran dia yang lainnya karena dari hasil jari payah dia sendiri , ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya walaupun gaji nya besar tapi ia tetap bangga terhadap dirinya.

" Hei yuri , melamun aja kamu , kamu sedang mikirkan apa ?" tanya hyeyeon yang membuyarkan lamunan yuri ,hyeyeon teman kerja sekaligus teman dekat dia semnjak kerja di tempat itu.

" ah kamu hyeyeon , kamu kagetin saja lah . ahh gaada kok." Yuri memberi senyum kepada temannya.

" ayolah aku ini teman kamu dan aku tau persis kamu itu gimana , biasanya kamu melamun pasti ada yang kamu pikirin , kan ?" hyeyeon menggoda yuri untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang yuri pikirkan .

Yuri pun tidak bisa menutupi perasaan dia saat ini , karena hyeyeon terus menggoda yuri dengan aegyo dia . walaupun ya ga begitu lucu sih haha .. tapi hyeyeon teman yang selalu ada buat yuri. Akhirnya yuri pun menjelaskan semuanya . setelah mendengar cerita yuri , hyeyeon memeluk yuri untuk menenangkan temannya yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

" ahh kamu jangan nangis dong yuri , aku jadi ikut nangis ini , kamu harus kuat untuk mengahadapi ini semua . aku tau perasaan kamu sekarang . aku bisa rasain gimana perihnya hati kamu saat mendengar kenyataan ini semua dari ayah kamu . kamu harus kuat , huh ?"

"hmmm… aku tau , aku harus kuat . itu kenapa aku gamau ceritain ini ke kamu . hahaha" canda yuri.

" iya aku tau ,aku minta maaf yaa" hyeyeon memeluk yuri kembali.

Tiba saat kemudian datang seorang pelanggan memasuki kafe itu.

"Halo , apa tidak ada orang disini?"

Melihat ada pelanggan masuk hyeyeon langsung menyamperin orang tersebut

" selamat pagi tuan , ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

" saya mau mesan 1 American coppucino."

" baik tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar ."

Sambil menunggu pesanan dia . laki laki itu mencari tempat duduk . sebenarnya kafe masih kosong dan dia adalah pelanggan pertama hari ini . dan dia terlihat asing , sepertinya dia pelanggan baru . setelah dia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dia sukai . dia melihat yuri yang sedang melamun .dan tampaknya sedang bersedih .akhirnya dia pun mendekati yuri .

" halo… " laki laki itu berada di hadapan yuri sekarang dan dia menyapa yuri namun yuri tidak menyahut sapaan dia . dia pun heran.

" ini tuan pesanannya , selamat menikmati." Yuri tersentak dengan omongan hyeyeon dan melihat hyeyeon dengan mengkerutkan keningnya , dia masih belum menyadari di depan dia sudah ada laki laki itu .

" tuan ?" hyeyeon memberi kode kepada yuri dengan mata belalak dan memutarkan kepala yuri ke laki laki itu . yuri terkejut melihat ada orang di depannnya . berarti dari tadi laki laki itu melihat aku murung. Yuri merasa malu, yuri berdiri dari tempatnya dan meminta maaf kepada laki laki itu .

" mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae." Yuri membungkuk meminta maaf dan pergi karena merasa malu .

" yah , yuri , tunggu aku. Maafkan teman saya ya tuan." Hyeyeon mengikuti yuri

" ah nae gwaenchanna." Melihat yuri pergi karena malu membuat dia tertawa kecil. " tunggu tadi temannya panggil dia yuri . berarti namanya yuri . lucu juga tuh cewek."


End file.
